Euro League
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: 'Armored Sporting' in Europe is different from Sensha-Do in Japan with different rules and different regulations on tanks. The Sensha-Do League of Japan has abided by the Euro-League rules, and allowed four teams from France and Germany to compete in Japan for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 1: Maidens of the Charente**

 **(Charles De Gaulle School of Armored Combat,** **Angoulême** **, France)**

Do you know what separates the victorious from the rest of the pack? They are the ones who get back on the horse after getting kicked in the teeth. Time and time again, my teammate and I have been kicked around, and still we get back up to fight. In these fights, we do not fight with fists made of flesh. Instead, our fists are made of steel.

My best friend and I operate a tank for use in armored sporting. My name is Noemi Filion. I am the Gunner-Commandant of Team Allouette. Today, we are going through our daily exercises out on the flatlands. The tank we use for field exercises, and competition is the ELC-AMX Bis, "Alright, right in the sweet spot!" I cheered at our accuracy.

The tanks we operate are very special, and ruffle many feathers outside of Europe. The ELC-AMX Bis that we operate has a 90mm gun, and top speed of 80 km/h. It is our little angel, "I am closing in on the target at 500 meters," said Gabrielle Rouchet. She is the driver of our crew. Her family came to France from Canada when she was little.

"I've got our shot loaded, and at the ready," I stated, looking out at the periscope after I loaded the gun, and I aimed the gun since we do not have much of a turret.

When the shot was fired, it hit the target, but the shell went where I did not intend it to go thanks to a bump in the trail, "The shell went a little to the right, the shell hit the gun pivot, that might put that tank out of action," said our tank driver. Gabrielle is the blond of the crew. I have never met anyone that can handle a tank better than her.

Gabrielle stopped the tank at the end of the target range, and we sat down outside the tank for a break, "Did you receive the email, Gabby?" I asked her, she nodded 'yes' to me, "oh good, good, so it looks we have been selected to compete in an armored sporting competition in Japan," I announced to my teammate. This is very big news for us.

"Something feels strange though," I said sitting down and leaning against the tracks of our tank, "you would think that other teams, let alone a governing body of competition would have something to say about this? After all, the tanks we use were built after World War II, I suppose they have some other reason for letting us compete in Japan,"

"Cannon fodder," Gabrielle joked, I lightly chuckled at her sense of humor, "well, our tanks still sport World War II-grade technology,"

"True, but it still does not bode well for the teams we may have to face, they will accuse us of cheating," I pointed out to the team, "then again, the rules differ here in Europe over what tanks can compete in armored competition," In Europe, the rules of armored sport state that tanks build between 1939 and 1960 are allowed to compete.

"You should not base your judgment on other people's opinions," Gabrielle said putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned, and looked into her brown eyes, "and someone else's opinion of our tank will not stop us from entering the competition, the Japanese have to abide by the European rules of armored combat, remember?" She asked me.

I am more than proud to call her a friend for her support, "Yes, and we will show Japan what we can do," I said to her, and we got back in our tank to head back to the building. When we went inside to socialize with the other crews in the mess hall, we were approached by two other teams, "Can we help you with something?" I asked them.

"Well yes, the dean of the school has asked for you and your driver, she told us that she has something planned for us," said the driver of Team Faucon, Clarisse Lebeau.

Her name is Cherie Rousseau. She is the commandant for Team Aigel. She is said to be one of the best gunners in the school, "I am thinking you received the email too, Filion? I think the dean is planning something big for the competition in Japan," said her team's driver, a French-Algerian named Sabaya Masawi, "this is really exciting too,"

"I know, we are going to face some of Japan's best, this is quite an opportunity," said the gunner and commandant for the third team to be chosen to compete Anne-Marie Joffre of Team Faucon. Anne-Marie looks just like me except I cut my hair short and boyish while hers is tied in a bun in the back. Her skin is clean like mine, but a bit paler.

We entered the office, and saluted our dean while standing at attention, "At ease," she said from her desk, and we followed. Our dean is General Josephine Petain. She is a blond like Gabrielle, but her hair is short and slicked back with gel, "now then, as you all know, your three teams have been selected to compete in a competition in Japan,"

"It has come to my attention that a German school wants to send their teams for a crack at the Japanese, my question to you lot is are any of you against my decision?" She stated, "Thus I have been in contact with the German school for a few weeks, and I have come to an agreement that if we send four teams, they will also send four teams,"

"Permission to speak?" I asked, the dean nodded to say 'granted', "this will be the first time we send our tanks overseas, won't this rub the Japanese the wrong way?"

"Permission to speak, Mon General?" asked Cherie, the General nodded, "you said we are bringing four to the competition, but there are only our three teams present,"

"Oh yes, I figured someone would speak up about that, I have arranged for each team to bring a tank destroyer unit for added support, a little gift suggestion courtesy of the Germans," the General explained, "Team Sainte-Martha from the Leclerc Girls Academy is bringing their AMX-50 Foch for the competition, you will meet them tomorrow,"

"There is a first time for everything, yes?" General Petain asked. I lightly smiled, and nodded 'yes' to her, "now I have arranged for you all to meet the German teams at Loos-en-Gohelle, I expect you all to play well with the Germans, you cannot fight in a match if you fight among yourselves, you leave in two weeks, dismissed," She said.

"No, not you, Filion, I need to have a word with you in private," said the General as everyone else was leaving. She got up from her desk, and closed the door, "you are not in trouble so don't worry about that, in fact I am happy to say I am giving you and your driver the honor of being the lead tank of our representing team," She stated to me.

"Umm...mon general, I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"Don't let it go to your head, Filion, which means you are in charge of the four teams, anything that goes wrong with our team will be on your head, it is your responsibility to make sure the teams don't act out against our German neighbors, do you understand?" She asked, I saluted and snapped to attention, "Very good, I know I can trust you,"

She dismissed me, and I left the room. I saw Gabrielle waiting at the door, "So what did the dean have to say to you?" She asked as we headed to our dorm to start packing our things for the trip. I looked at her and smiled, "come on, you can tell me, I am sure it is nothing that bad," she urged, it is hard not to look at Gabrielle's brown eyes.

"Well, Gabby, the General selected us as our section's lead tank," Upon hearing those words, she leaped into my arms, and sent us to the floor. I got up, and gave Gabrielle a hand up, "come on, let us go to the mess hall, it is Steak Frites Friday," With such an honor given to us, I look forward to meeting our tank destroyer unit and the Germans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 2: Heavy Guns (The Dragon's Breath)**

It was the day we were to meet our tank destroyer unit from the Leclerc Girls' Academy. What we met one the hills outside the school are the biggest regulation guns in all of France. The engine growled, and the tank destroyer rumbled over the hills and stopped in front of our tanks. The commandant of the team exited out of the vehicle first.

We were all in our school uniforms which consisted of a white kepi, a tan button-up jacket, navy blue pants, and knee-high black leather boots, "Present teams, attention!" I ordered, and they followed, "eyes right! Teams...salute!" I went up to meet with the commandant of this new unit so that we can start getting acquainted with each other.

"Teams steady! At ease!" I ordered asserting myself as the leader

The Germans were already forming their teams for the competition. It is high time we do the same, "Ah yes, it is good to see these light tanks in working order, a testament to the reputation of this fine school," said the brunette commandant with a welcoming grin and a salute, "I am Commandant Bernadette Peneaux of Team Sainte-Martha,"

"Carry on now," I said to let our teams meet the new team on the block, I turned an eye to the present tank destroyer, "and this must be the Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes, she is an AMX 50 Foch, she is a very rare one, but that gun is capable of dealing with any tank in it's way," Bernadette said with pride in her voice, and introduced the crew of four that operate her, "this is Marlene Emilion our driver, Esmeralda De Maurier our team gunner, and finally Audrey Belmont our team loader, and that is the lot,"

Gabrielle was the first to inspect the gun of the new tank destroyer, "That's an 120mm AC SA46," said Esmeralda tapping the gun pivot, "and it's up to me and Audrey here to make things go boom," other members of our team began to look and congregate around the mighty machine. The same went for our tanks, and the tank destroyer unit.

"Hmm...with our combined firepower and your light tank units speed, I believe we have a combination that can ensure us a victory," said Bernadette.

"That is if they don't flank you," said Cherie, pointing out one the AMX 50 Foch's weaknesses. The armor on this tank destroyer is thin on the sides, and rear.

"We still have to work with the Germans though, without them we would not last long against the Japanese teams," I pointed out, Bernadette crossed her arms. I had my own questions about the Germans. What kind of equipment will they be bringing? What are the German teams going to be like? Until then, we tried out new field exercises.

First started with new attack formations, "Peneaux, have your tank destroyer as support, we will be the first wave of attack, if they have any heavies your team can make short work of them," I radioed in from the turret of our tank. I knew that when I meet with the German team leaders. We both have to share that responsibility between us.

"10-4, Alright ladies, let's move behind the front ranks, and give them support," She radioed to her crew,

"10-4 Filion, we are right behind you, en avant!" radioed in Anne-Marie Joffre. The tracks creaked, and the engine growled as we attacked with three teams in a 'V'-formation. We each fired five rounds at the targets, and used our speed to turn our tanks around into a retreat. It was then that the new tank destroyer unit was signaled into action.

The 120mm gun of the Foch roared like thunder, and handled the long range targets with ease. The disadvantage of the ELC-AMX Bis is that our tank has paper thin armor. Not surprising since this light tank was designed for airborne units. This tank's biggest weapon is it's speed. For the AMX 50 Foch, it is all about frontal armor and firepower.

After spending a few hours out on the target range and exercise trails, we went inside to the Mess Hall for some dinner and to discuss tactics. The Mess Hall never has a fixed menu. There is always something new, and creative everyday. Today, it was seafood vou-au-vent, "Now that we are settled down, let us discuss tactics for the competition,"

"The food here is wonderful," said Marlene tasting the school's cooking for the first time.

"Well, a wise man once said that an army marches on it's stomach," I replied, and laid out a map of a detailed outline of a competition battlefield according to the Japanese League, "right then, I believe a tactic we can use is called a feigned retreat, it worked for Atilla the Hun, I believe it can work well with tanks," I explained to our teammates.

"It is just like we practiced out in the training area," I said, using a blue marker to map out our positions. I used blue for our team, and black for the Germans, "here, the attacking vanguard will consist of two of our tanks and two German tanks attacking in a wedge formation, they will handle any light or medium tanks that they might have,"

"And what about us?" asked Audrey, "you don't expect to keep us out of action, do you?"

"Never, the reserve units will come in after the vanguard fires off a few rounds, your signal comes when the main attacking force is in retreat, your task will be the most important," I reminded Audrey, and the members of Team Sainte-Martha, "your team will spring the trap, and lure in the heavy tanks or any other tanks that might fall in it,"

"In the retreat our rears will be exposed, making us vulnerable," said Sabaya, and she had a good point

"That is true, that means timing is everything if we are going to make this tactic work," said Cherie.

"Atila the Hun would be proud of us," said Bernadette with an agreeing smile, "the next thing we have to think about is using the terrain to our advantage, if the competition field has heavily wooded areas, that can provide us with enough cover for our tank destroyer and the reserve units, this is technique, the Japanese teams will suspect a trap,"

"It is one thing to expect a trap, but it is another thing to know how to get out of one," said Gabrielle.

"Very true, Rouchet, very true," I said, standing up and putting my gentle hands on her shoulders, "right then, we have more tactics we can work on until the Germans arrive, and run it by them, so let's get some rest, and work on this technique some more tomorrow," Gabrielle and I cleaned off our plates, and headed back to our dorm.

I placed my kepi on the coat rack, and looked at Gabrielle with a smile, "You did well today," I said unbuttoning my jacket while Gabrielle was in the washroom. I was wearing a white tank top, and a pair of black athletic shorts, "what kind if tanks do you think the German team will bring?" I asked while emailing a message to the Germans.

"Hmm...I would say something like a medium tank, probably with a powerful gun too," replied Gabrielle falling down on her bed like a freshly fallen tree. She rested her head on her pillow, and turned her eyes toward me, "for now, let us rest, you maybe the one in charge, but you need your rest too, Noemi," she reminded me, showing her care.

"You maybe my driver, but I know something about you, Gabby," I said slyly like a fox, Gabrielle tilted her head,

"That you...are...TICKLISH!" I said going on the tickling attack on her waist, and feet. Gabrielle was laughing hysterically. Gabrielle is my best friend, and hearing her laugh brings joy to my heart, "I suppose that is enough, good night, Gabby," I locked the doors, and turned out the light. The only thing we can do now is train our crews, and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 3: 'Panzerfaust' (Armored Fist)**

 **(Ulrich von Jungingen School of Armored** **Sporting** , **Monschau, Germany)**

My team and I have been keeping up to date with the French for sometime now. We have been practicing the same technique with our tanks. My name is Claramond Wolfe, and I am the senior commander of Team Grunwald. Do not be afraid of me because of the sound of my name. I am actually a very nice person if you get to know me.

Our school trains young ladies like me in how to operate tanks for competitions around the continent. Our school specializes in medium tanks, the Indien Panzer to be precise. Now for some history, this tank was built for the Indian Army in the 50s, but was rejected for being too complicated to operate. Now our school operates them.

With thick armor, good mobility, and an 9.0 cm gun, this is not a tank you want to anger. It feels great to be working with the French instead of against them. Their ELC-AMX light tanks are the little terrors of the battlefield, and that AMX 50 Foch eats Tiger and Panther tanks for a snack. Yet we have our own tank hunter for the Japanese.

Our tank destroyer is the Jagdpanther from the Friedrich Der Grosse Academy. This will be the first time our team has competed in Japan, and like the French we are sending our best. My team consists of me as the commander and radio operator. My gunner is Jenny Bauer. My loader is Adriana Hoffman, and my driver is Paula Krueger **.**

This Jagdpather, according to the team, is different from the production models. Instead of the standard 8.8cm gun, this kitten has been modified to hold the 10.5cm gun from a Dicker Max tank destroyer. This gives this kitten a meaner bite, and sharper claws. The team from Friedrich Der Grosse Academy call it the 'Jagermeister Panther'

There are three other medium tank units joining the French. I know their commanders, and I am good friends with them. One is the commander of Team Löbau, Aurora 'Snow' Ehrenreich. She earned her nickname because she is a white blond, and has pretty blue eyes. Her tank can be recognized by the crossed battle axes on the turret.

My crew nicknamed Team Löbau the 'Blond Bunnies' because everyone on that team is blond. Their gunner is Anna Madsen. The loader is Melissa Schultz, and the driver is Monika Leben. Many opposing teams have made blond jokes about them, but they soon learn their lesson as they were defeated by this team in less than five minutes.

They seem to wear that nickname with pride. The last team joining us is Team Konigsberg, led by Commander Lillianna Spear. She is a dirty-blond haired tomboy with a ponytail, and green eyes. She considered to be the prettiest commander at the school. Yet she does not let her popularity go to her head. She always ignores her fans.

Her tank turret has a vixen red fox clad in a knight's armor with a ready heater shield, and swinging a flanged mace. My tank has a similar mascot, but mine has a badger in armor pointing her sword, and signaling a charge. Lillianna's crew includes her driver Marie Angermüller, her gunner is Bella Schaefer, and the loader is Monique Keller.

Our last team is Team Zweihander, the tank destroyer unit. They are under the command of Elsa Braun. Under her command are her gunner Joanna Fischer. Her loader is Belinda Meyer, and the driver of the team is Felicie Schmitt. These were the best teams from our school, and theirs for a combined team to face off against the Japanese.

We met up in front of the school after a day of training on the range. Today was the day we were to meet the French at Loos-en-Gohelle, "Ladies, the time is now, the time has come to show that Japan is not the only country who knows the ways of the tank, by the strength of our backs, and the sweat of our brows, by God we will show them,"

"We are the best of our respected schools, so let us show Japan what the best can do!" I said to the teams. They cheered as our tanks were loaded up onto a train bound for France. The teams laughed and talked among themselves. The team commanders sat down in the seats near me, and I decided to strike up some conversation with them.

"So what do you expect the Japanese teams to be like, they are going to be using similar equipment to us," I asked the commanders. Aurora nodded in understanding, "we are going to be working with the French teams, so when we get to Japan, we best try to get our team members used to the terrain so we can work out our match tactics,"

"That is true, I cannot wait to see those French ELCs in action, they are going to raise hell," said Aurora with a smile, "if we are going to make this work, we are going to have to work with the French teams on their strengths and weaknesses as well as ours," Aurora held out a bag of honey-roasted peanuts, "peanuts?" she asked, I took the offer.

"There are still a lot of things we have put into consideration, we do not know the tactics of the Japanese teams, but it is best to expect the unexpected, they may not know the ways of Armored Sporting," said Elsa Braun, "it is like you said, Claramond, we are the best, and the French are bringing their best, show let's show them what we can do,"

"Thanks girls, with the French helping us in this competition, I think we are going to make a hell of a force," I said in conclusion to our meeting in the train seats. A few hours later, we made it to France. I was surprised to not only see the French tanks neatly in a line with an AMX 50 Foch as the centerpiece, but our school dean was there as well.

Our tanks and the 'Jagdpanther on Steroids' were loaded off the flatcars of the train by our drivers, "Wolfe, Braun, Ehrenreich, Spear it is good to see you made it here safely," said our dean, General Maria Von Moltke. Her dark brown hair is tied back in a neat bun, and wears oval wire-frame glasses. This is definitely not a lady you want to anger.

We stood at attention, and saluted the general, "At ease ladies, now that the tanks have been unloaded, you can go join the French now," I marched our ranks, and stood by the French head commander whom I overheard that her name is Noemi. That is a nice name, "I want to thank you all for coming on this day for competition and sisterhood,"

"Your teams will be facing nothing you have ever faced before on the continent, the Japanese League has abided by the rules of European League, and allowed our tanks to join in our first international competition," said the French dean, General Josephine Petain, "we may have our differences, but if you work together, you will achieve victory,"

"Good luck, ladies, I know you will do all of us proud in Japan," she concluded. Another we brought to help out both our teams is the Katzchen, an armored personnel carrier that we will use to move our teammates around, and carry tools and spare parts or pull damaged tanks away from the battlefield. We are Germans. We are friendly like that.

I met up with the head commandant of the French teams, "You must be Noemi Filion?" I asked, she nodded 'yes' and saluted me. I saluted back, and shook her hand, "it is good to finally meet you in person rather than emailing back and forth," Noemi chuckled, and showed her tank, "an ELC-AMX Bis, I cannot wait to see what this devil can do,"

"And you have a Indien Panzer, a big gun and heavy armor, good mobility too, a real brawler of a tank," said Noemi. The commandant seems very close to her driver. Such a beautiful friendship they have, "and the blond with the big butt is my driver, Gabrielle," she said introducing her to me. I shook her head kindly with a friendly smile to her.

The French were just as curious about our tanks as we were about theirs. It is a good thing that AMX 50 Foch is on our team, and not shooting at us. With such a force by our side, I felt my confidence brewing. The competition begins in five weeks, and we needed a way to get to Japan. You better watch out Japan because here come the Germans!


	4. Chapter 4

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 4: Preparations**

We trained with the Germans on the trails outside the city for weeks, and stayed at the local hotels to make ready for the competition, "The way I see it, your tanks will be our scouts and the first line of attack, trust me we have faced you lot in the past," said Claramond, the lead tank commander for the Germans, "it is like hitting a ghost,"

Gabrielle was taking a shower while the two of us were talking, "I am just glad we are working together for this competition," I replied, "such a thing has never been done by our schools, but like our General says, there is a first time for everything," Claramond lightly smiled as she took off her cap, and placed in on a coat rack at the door.

"We still need a base ship, Filion," Claramond pointed out,

"I know, our deans are working on that," I replied, looking through the slightly opened door to see Gabrielle dressing herself for the evening. Gabrielle looked out at the moon from the window. I went up to her out of concern. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Is something wrong, mon amie?" I asked, Gabrielle smiled, and shook her head 'no' to me.

"Oi, you're right, Noemi, Rouchet does have a big butt," Claramond teased,

"It is big and it is sexy and I like it," said Gabrielle with a wink. I gave Gabrielle a tap in the butt she is so proud of. She giggled, and went out the door to one of the snack machines in the hall. I sighed happily, knowing I have my best friend driving our tank. Gabrielle came back with a Lion Bar, "think the Japanese will abide by our rules?"

"Honestly it doesn't matter," I replied to the blond.

"Pardon my language, but to hell with their rules, if you looked at the invitation the Japanese League sent us, it is not just an invitation, it is also a challenge," Claramond said, and she had a point. I admire Commander Wolfe for her spirit. Claramond lightly laughed, "I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces when they see an AMX 50 Foch,"

"You will just have to be patient, Wolfe," I said with a half-smile, "I am like you, Claramond, I hate to see a challenge go unanswered," Claramond nodded with a smile as I got up to go brush my teeth, "oh your Jagdpanther looks terrifying," I reminded the Senior Commander of the German Team, "did you girls make some modifications to it?"

"Oh ja, Team Zweilander swapped out the 8.8cm gun for a 10.5 cm gun from a Dicker Max, it did very well during team trials at their school," Claramond replied,

"The Japanese teams are not going to like this, but you two are right, we have our rules and they have theirs, I would not say it is a challenge as much as it the Japanese showing interest in what we can do with tanks, Claramond," Gabrielle explained, "they can call us cheaters or whatever insult they please, I say nothing is going to stop us,"

"I would drink to that if I had a beer," Claramond replied, "I like your driver, she is very spirited, she must be a joy to have around,"

"Oh yes, very much so," I said, turning to Gabrielle with a light smile, "she has been my driver for three years now," all the competition medals I wear on my dress uniform would not be there if it were not for Gabrielle. When medals are awarded to people, they are awarded to all members of the crew. The same way a warship earns battle stars.

I gently touched Gabrielle's shoulder, and went out to get some fresh air outside. Our tanks were lined up side by side with the German Team's 'Jagermeister Panther' and our AMX 50 Foch as the centerpieces. I sighed looking up at the starry skies, "Noemi, is something the matter?" said a voice, I turned to see Gabrielle coming toward me,

"Looking forward to going to Japan?" I asked sitting down on the hill. Gabrielle nodded, and sat down next to me,

"Who isn't?" she said with a smirk,

"I admire what you said in the room, you make me so proud," I said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, and holding her close. Gabrielle rested her head on my shoulder, "you're right, Gabrielle Rouchet, nothing is going to stop us, not their tanks, not the Japanese teams, as long as I have you at my side, I will be happy," I said softly to her.

The next day, we received news from our deans, "Ladies, I am happy to announce that we have come to an agreement with the French Navy," said General Maria Von Moltke, "they have agreed to let us use the aircraft carrier Clemenceau as our team's base ship, ready yourselves Ladies, because you are all going to Japan, good luck to all of you,"

"The ship will be docking at Nice in two days have your tanks loaded onto the train this evening by 1900 hours, dismissed!" said the German General.

I spent the day packing my stuff, and helping Gabrielle pack hers, "Well this is it," said Cherie walking alongside me and my driver. I was excited about finally going off to face the Japanese, "we're going to Nice too, Noemi, I hope you packed a bikini," she said nudging me in the arm. I lightly blushed at the thought, and Gabrielle took notice.

"I don't think we are going to have that kind of time, Noemi," said Gabrielle, "we best save them for the Japanese beaches, I hear they are very nice this time of year," I watched as Gabrielle and the other drivers drove the tanks and tank destroyers onto the flatcars of a waiting train. The commanders and I directed the tanks using signals.

"That will have to wait as well," I reminded my driver as she came out of the tank,

We arrived in the French Riviera to a nice sunny day although most of the crews of our tanks wanted to catch up on sleep. We brought a three weeks supply of RCIRs and German EPAs for when we are out in the field. Our base ship was getting cleaned for the voyage. I looked, and watched the sea gulls above me conversing with each other.

I soon noticed Commander Eherenreich coming up to me, "The ship is casting off soon, you better board now or your team will be without a leader," said Aurora. The Germans are right about her. Aurora is very blond almost white. The slight hint of tan offsets her hair. She is very pretty, but I think Gabrielle is better looking in my opinion.

"You are the commander of Team Löbau, oui?" I asked, Aurora chuckled,

"Yes, but we prefer our nickname," Aurora said, and turned to her team whom were making minor repairs on their tank, "ladies?"

"BLOND BUNNIES!" Team Löbau cheered in unison with pride in their voices before returning to work. I shook Aurora's hand, and gave her a salute. Team Löbau seem like a very fun bunch of ladies. I joined up Gabrielle to help fix anything on our ELC AMX Bis. We did everything from change the oil, to tightening the bolts on the five road wheels.

I checked the tracks to make sure nothing is out of place. As a tanker, you get used to moving around on snow, ice, mud, dust, and rain, "Right then...everything looks good, I say she is fit for battle," I said in approval only to be surprised by Gabby hugging me, and clinged to my side. I chuckled, and ruffled her beret on top of her gold blond hair.

It warms my heart to hear Gabrielle giggle, "We make a great team," said Gabrielle

"It has been that way for three years now," I reminded her with a soft grin. With the ship now at sea, we were on our way to our first competition outside of Europe. There was much controversy surrounding the decision between the European and Japanese Leagues. That means we are not just here to compete, but also make a statement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 5: New Arrivals (Hell March)**

After weeks of being at sea and a few instances of students from both our teams vomiting over the railings, we finally made it, "There it is, JAPAN!" said Gabrielle hugging my side, "we made it!" she cheered. I was just as happy to have made it as she was. The aircraft carrier docked in Yokohama, and our tanks were driven off to the train station.

The commanders and members of the teams were dressed in our formal marching uniforms for the occasion. For us French, we wore our white kepis or black berets, a horizon blue jacket with gold buttons that displayed our medals and accomplishments, slightly tight-fitted navy blue pants, and our knee high black leather combat boots.

The Germans wore the Oldenburg-style cap, and a hunter green jacket with their merits. They wear black pants in a slightly fitted style like ours, and also black boots in their same style as ours. The train made it to the station, and our tanks were unloaded with the battlegrounds off in the distance. The commanders readied their dress swords.

I was putting on my white dress uniform gloves when two of the German team commanders came in. I ordered any of the students that were around to stand to attention, and salute them. They saluted back, "Carry on," said Commander Ehrenreich, the one nicknamed 'Snow' by her teammates. Commander Wolfe happened to with her as well.

"Beautiful blade, do you know how to use it?" asked Claramond,

"Merci, it is modeled after the 1882 pattern infantry sword, as commanders we are required to take know how to fence," I replied,

"The same goes for us," said Aurora with a friendly wink, "ours are modeled after the 1889 pattern, the Prussian style,"

"Your blade style is very similar to ours, ja? Let us have a match sometime, Filion," suggested Claramond. I nodded in agreement. It was then that the two Generals came to us. We immediately stood at attention. Our commanders had their blades in present arms position. The Generals looked at us in our dress uniforms, and nodded in approval.

"Very well disciplined, Petain," said General Von Moltke.

"As are yours, Maria," said General Petain, the German General took no offense to hearing her first name judging by the slight chuckle I heard.

Our deans organized us in marching order, "Form ranks ladies, commanders will lead the lines, drivers to the tanks, gunners and loaders will march behind them in two single file lines, Germans on the right, French on the left," said General Von Moltke. We saluted the German Dean, and I filed our soldiers into position. Claramond did the same.

I received a nod, and salute from General Petain. I saluted back with my hands clad in my formal white gloves, and unsheathed my sword with the unsharpened inside edge touching my shoulder. Commandant Wolfe led her column of students alongside the crews under my command. The lead gunners held the flags of our respected schools.

"Escouade garde à vous!" I commanded to the ladies under my command,

"Zug...stillgestanden!" Claramond commanded, and her soldiers stood at attention,

"Escouade...marche l'avant!" I ordered, and the crews marched in perfect order with the Germans at our side,

"Zug...Vormarsch!" ordered Commandant Wolfe. We French have a similar marching style to the Germans. Our students marched ahead of our competition tanks. When we went passed the Brass of the Japanese League, we saluted. We ordered our students to halt, and right face the heads of the Japanese League. A show of our discipline.

"Escouade à droite tournez!" I commanded to the French students,

"Zug...Rechts schwenkt marsch!" ordered Commander Wolfe. We had our swords in 'present arms' position, and ordered the students to 'right face', and salute the onlookers before turning eyes forward. We made a right turn, and ordered our students to halt when we made two perfect lines marching in-step. We then turned to face our hosts.

We bowed to the Japanese as a show of respect. Claramond and I put our swords at our sides with the tips pointing to the ground, and ordered our students to stand at ease. We are no allowed to look at the onlookers from the Japanese schools, but I could hear them talking among themselves. We may have army discipline, but we are students.

"It is with the greatest honor to have Europe's elite tank crews competing in our country," said Japanese school's principle with translation from General Petain and General Von Moltke, "although you come from different countries and are taught a different style of tankery with different rules, it is our pleasure to allow your crews to compete,"

I could hear the murmurs and talking among those watching us. Although my knowledge of the Japanese language is limited, my ears happened to pick up a word, 'cheater'. I took it that they are not too fond of us being here, "Since you have brought your best teams, you will face our best," said the principle, "Generals, dismiss your students,"

"Escouade...Rompez" ordered our general, we saluted and dismissed our students,

"Zug, Abteilung kehrt...Wegtreten," ordered General Von Moltke, and Claramond dismissed her crew. We were to stay at a local inn near the grounds. It did not matter what the other teams thought of us. We are here to compete, and the Japanese League agreed to let us bring our tanks even if they are against the Japanese rules of 'Sensha-Dou'

Our tanks were parked in a field near the inn. Some crews were resting, while others were hard at work. I was back into my regular school uniform, and helping Gabrielle ready our tank for the competition. I was cleaning the barrel of the 90mm gun when I saw the Katzchen from the German Teams moving through the fields with supplies.

Gabrielle was working on the right track, and I was working on the left tightening bolts and checking the tracks for any missing links. Everything had to be ready for battle. Two hours later, all was done. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and looked at the mascot on the sides of the turret, "Have you heard from the General yet?" asked Sabaya.

"Not yet, the only thing I have heard is the Japanese calling us cheaters," I joked, Sabaya laughed back, "the judges are supposed to come by some time tomorrow, so let us prepare our machines for them," I informed the French students. Commander Spear relayed the command over to the German teams while they maintained their own tanks.

"Think we will get our ammunition today?" asked Monika Leben, one of the 'Blond Bunnies' of Team Lobau,

"Not yet, Monika, but soon," Aurora informed her driver, "we have to let the judges look over our tanks before they give us our ammunition rations," she added, her driver nodded in understanding. Aurora turned to me, and smiled, "you French really know how to march, did you see the looks on their faces when they saw your AMX 50 Foch?"

"Or when they saw your team's 'Jagermeister Panther'? They look like they want to skin us alive," I joked back, Commander Braun overheard us talking and started laughing. We have yet to know who we are facing first on the battlefield. I was soon taken by surprise to see Gabrielle hugging my waist, "are you excited, mon amie?" I asked her.

"Oui, I am ready to see our teams raise hell!" said Gabrielle confidently. It made me happy to hear her say 'our teams' like we are one big unit. We all come from different backgrounds, and we have different stories on how we got into the world of armored sporting. I felt a surge of confidence fill me as I ruffled Gabby's beret with a small smile.

"And send them with their tails between their legs, and crying to their mothers!" Cherie Rousseau cheered. I had to clam them all down, but the confidence in all teams was a good sign. We came all the way from France and Germany to compete, and we are going to give them a hell of a fight. After all, it is not the tank that counts, but the crew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 6: Two Worlds**

We maybe some of the best teams on the continent, but I feel for some unknown reason they chose our teams was because of the weaknesses of our tanks. The years of our tanks manufacture did not seem to matter to the Japanese. It was the next morning, and the judges were coming by to inspect our tanks for the upcoming competition.

Our students stood at attention, "Are you Commander Wolfe?" asked the judge, I nodded, and the judge went to inspect our tanks, "hmmm...an Indien Panzer, this will be the first time this tank will get it's tracks muddy?" the judge joked. She was partly right. This is the first time this medium tank has been selected for an international match.

The judges did everything from measuring the gun caliber to inspecting the tracks for any faults or damage. Another group of judges was looking over the French. About an hour later, the judges faced us, "we approve your tanks for competition, may I remind you all that you're not allowed to be on the grounds for 72 hours prior to the match,"

We saluted the judges, and Noemi came to my side as the judges were leaving, "Wait, do you know who we are going to be facing?" Noemi asked, one of the judges stopped and turned to face us with a light smile. Most of the students are against us being in this competition, but this judge seemed different from all the students we met yesterday.

"You took those words out of my mouth," I whispered to her, Noemi lightly smirked a smile back to me.

"Sorry," She giggled, the judge then turned to us with a light smile like she was looking forward to us taking the field.

"You will be facing Pravda Girls High School, you will receive your ammunition on the day of the competition, good luck out there ladies," said the judge, we saluted the judges as they left the grounds. We were to face Soviet tanks, but we did not know what to expect seeing as the Soviets had many tanks during the war. We are still ready.

"And try to keep those tank destroyers on a leash," said the judge as her parting words,

"Yes, ma'am," we said in unison and looked at the heavy guns of our teams, the 'Jagermeister Panther' and the AMX 50 Foch.

The French looked as ready as us. Soviet tanks are formidable opponents. That evening, we shared a meal of RCIRs courtesy of Commandant Filion and her tank crews, "We have to work together, that is the key, we may have heavy guns, but Soviet armor is tough, so here is what we will do, one should expect this team to have T-34 tanks,"

"That is a given, you are right," said Noemi, "I can have my light tanks act as scouts, we can surround them, and harass them while your tank crews can come in for the kill shots on any heavy tanks they might have, if we miss any of the medium tanks, I think your crews will have no problem with them," I like how Noemi has faith in our skills.

"Do you think we can expect 7.6 cm guns or 8.5?" asked Cherie Rousseau, one of the crew commandants under Noemi's command.

"I would say a mix of both," Noemi guessed, "none the less we should keep our guard up, they are not going to like what they see,"

"None of that matters," said Commander Braun, "we stick to our plans, let them fight us in their style, and we will fight them with ours,"

"Well said, Elsa," I said in approval of her spirited words. Elsa saluted me, and was mixing the drink mix of her rations in the beverage bag. Even the French combat rations given to us are good to eat. The rations came in such varieties as sausage with lentils, duck cassoulet, 'Parisian Chicken', and ham with haricot beans as their main courses.

"Permission to speak?" asked Paula Krueger, the driver on my team. I nodded a single nod to grant her permission, "the team and I were wondering if we can take the Katzchen out and go see the Pravda team, they are camped a few miles down the trail from us," said Paula, but I shook my head 'no' to her request, and I had my reasons.

"Krueger, it is not very sporting to go and spy on our opponents, what are we, Russian?" I joked, Paula giggled back, and went back to finishing her dinner. I was taking my time with the biscuits, and the wild boar pate. I looked at one of the can that the rations came with. Then it hit me, "you ladies get chocolate cake? I swear NATO spoils you,"

"I could say the same about you, Wolfe," said Anne-Marie Joffre, the commandant of Team Faucon, "you ladies get half a loaf of canned bread and butter,"

"True, true, there is something for every palette in the rations," said Aurora, "I will trade you my bread and butter for your pork pate, Anne-Marie,"

"Very well, Snowflake," Anne-Marie agreed, and gave her the small tin of pork pate in exchange for her bread and salted butter. Even something as simple as food can help bring this team together. In the family, the family gathers at the dinner table. I guess it works the same way with crews. They are my family away from mine in Germany.

Noemi came, and sat down next to me at the table, "It warms my heart to see us getting along so well," said Noemi. I smiled back at her, and patted her on the shoulder, "our first match will be in three days, let us get our tanks out on the trails tomorrow and let them get their tracks dirty," Noemi suggested. I nodded in agreement with her.

"We best stay on the trails, and away from the battlefield," I pointed out to the French commandant. I looked at the teams both French and German, and gestured them to stand, "ladies, we will enter the field with our heads held high, and we will leave the field in the same manner, be it victory or defeat," I said with Noemi translating for them.

"Well said, Wolfe," said Noemi with a smile. I ordered everyone to carry on with their business. I should feel glad that our schools paid for our stay at the inn since our teams have taken all the rooms. Although with our rations, there were new things to try at the snack machines. When my meal settled down, I decided to go, and have a look-see.

"Hmm...Meiji Karl Cheese Snacks? I want to give those a try," I said putting a few yen into the machine for a late-night snack of sorts.

"I have tried them, they are better than most snacks you find in the Paris Metro," said Noemi, and I shared the bag with her. I approve of Japanese snacks.

"So tell me, Filion, how did you and Gabby become so close?" I asked, Noemi lightly smiled and sighed happily at my question.

"We have been a crew since we first started training in Primary School, it made it better when we got accepted to the same armored sporting school, it is her spirit during matches that makes her such a joy to work with, even when we are defeated in a match, her spirit is never defeated," Noemi explained, "she is an angel," she commented.

"She really is, and very smart too," I complimented to Noemi's driver. Noemi lightly chuckled, "I met my team when I first came to the Academy, I was going to one of the best armored combat school in Germany, I remember when I faced you and Gabby in the Western Euro-League Finals, you fought to the last tank, now we fight side by side,"

"That is really something," Noemi replied, and looked up at the ceiling, "come now, let us get some rest, Wolfe, tomorrow we take our tanks to the trails," Noemi pulled the covers over, and went to sleep. It was a small step having the judges approve our tanks in accordance with European Rules. Soon we are going to face some of Japan's best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro-League**

 **Chapter 7: Blazing a Trail (Hiking with Tanks)**

We are no different from any of the other sporting teams in Europe. No country takes armored sporting more seriously than Russia. The Russians use tanks such as T-54/55 medium tanks. Their tank destroyers are fast and fearsome from the SU-101 to the SU-122-44 and SU-122-54. It did not surprise me that the Japanese did not choose them.

If Russian Teams like Team Orel and Team Volk faced Pravda, I do not think I would be able to watch it on the television as the match would get very ugly and very fast. On this day, we were taking our tanks out on the trails taking in the scenery of the country. Our first match against Pravda was in two days, but still we trained on the trails.

We stayed away from the match grounds like the judges instructed us, and came out of the forests to the fields to train in the formations we worked on. My ELC-AMX Bis light tanks were the first wave of attack, and acted as scouts to spot the opposing team. Working in an ELC AMX is like fighting an armored knight, and being armed with a flail.

Like the spiked weight on the end of the chain, you have to keep this light tank on the move, and when you have an opportunity to strike you have to take it. Once that spiked weight stops moving, that is all your opponent needs to take you out of the match, "This is Team Allouette going over the hill, do you have a copy on me, Team Grunwald?"

"10-4 reading you loud and clear, Commandant, this is Team Grunwald coming in on your tail for support, moving out," said Claramond radioing in on the other line.

"Team Grunwald is moving in, Konigsberg, we're going in, let's move Blond Bunnies!" said Aurora, as Team Lobau and Team Konigsberg were right behind Team Grunwald.

Our light tanks acted as the vanguard and led in the wedge formation like we worked on in Loos-En-Gohelle. The German tanks would come once the other team's tanks were spotted. Thankfully, we are not facing Pravda just yet because their team is not over this hill. This is just an exercise, and we are still staying within the rules of the match.

The tank destroyers would clean up any heavy tanks or tank destroyers that the other team might have on the field. Team Sainte Martha and Team Zweihander followed a minute after the German medium tanks, "Break off! Break off!" I radioed to the Team Aigel and Team Faucon as we moved to the left and right to encircle and harass them.

"Keule, keule!" radioed in Claramond as the German Indien-Panzers were going up over the hill, and into the mock match. Our tank destroyers are not slow either with top speeds of 50 km/h making them great for heavy fire support when we need it. When we made it to the middle of the field, we decided to turn off the engines and eat lunch.

I was eating the main item of the RCIR Menu 10: Parmentier De Canard. I looked back on how I became a tank commander-gunner and Gabby my driver. I was a small town tomboy from Mont-Saint-Eloi, and Gabby was from Baie Saint Paul, Quebec, "Aww...you got the chocolate cake? I got this caramel milky thing," she whined to me, it is cute.

"Alright, alright, you can have my cake," I complied with a sisterly smile to make her happy, even if she can be childish, "and I will laugh when it all goes to your butt,"

Gabby winked, and took the cake from my hand. I was left with the caramel desert which is not that bad. Gabby does stay in shape though. She runs with the other crews, works out with the weights in the school gym and even swims laps. I swim laps with her from time to time. We are the same height at 170cm, but she is 68kg and I am 64kg.

The world is a big place, and so is the world of armored sporting, "Thanks for the cake, Noemi, now that I think about it, we need to stop giving in to what the Japanese think of us, our tanks have their advantages and so do theirs, that is what makes armored sporting worth while, no?" Gabby said with a smile and sat down next to me at our tank.

Our tactics were successful utilizing everything that our tanks can do in fair play, "Of course, mon amie, that is why we are here, we want to compete, simple as that," I said putting a hand around her shoulder. Gabby rested her head on my shoulder, "when the competition is over, I promise you that we are going to the beach, just the two of us,"

"I will hold you to that, Filion," said Gabby, as I stood up. She stood up with me, and looked me in the eyes. I noticed the sun was starting to set off in the distance just as our crews were finishing their lunches. Meals include muesli for breakfast, our first course for our lunch, and our second courses for dinner with the desert that comes with it.

"Alright ladies, let us go back to the inn," I said to my crews, followed by a German translation from Commander Wolfe. They all saluted us, and fired up their tanks.

That evening at dinner, I dined with the crew at the inn. The innkeepers are very nice people, just like the ones in my local village. I was eating the Italian Salad that came with my ration pack for dinner along with the savory biscuits and the raspberry powdered sports drink which I mixed in the beverage bag, and pouring into my mess kit cup.

Claramond was waiting outside her room with crossed arms. She leaned against the door way with a clever smirk, "You should tell your driver how you feel about her, not that you are making it obvious," said Claramond, I lightly sighed since I knew it to be true, "don't be like that, you're my friend, it won't change that how I feel about you,"

"I will tell her when the time comes," I said to Claramond, before heading back to my room. Gabby was asleep, and I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I had been a long day for all of us. I could feel there is a connection between us, a tenderness sneaking in. I will be honest, I had this feeling since we were first introduced to our tank.

"What do you think tomorrow brings, more of the same?" asked Gabrielle.

"I am not sure, Gabby, we might not get our ammunition until the match day," I replied, and smiled a light smile at her, "until then, let us get some rest," I pulled the covers over, and rolled over on my side to get some sleep. I know Claramond is right. I have to tell Gabrielle how I feel about her. I hope she can be understanding of my feelings.

The thing is, Gabrielle is very smart. I wonder if she has already figured me out? The next day, I came to see that there were students from the other teams interested in our tanks. It gave me, and Commander Wolfe a warming air of social confidence. I cleared my throat to get their attention, and bowed to them, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh! You scared me," said young lady with light brown hair and brown eyes. She bowed back to me, "so you're the overall commander of the French Team?" she asked politely, I nodded 'yes' to her, "well then it's good to meet you one commander to another, my name is Miho Nishizumi, I am the overall commander of the Anglerfish Team,"

"Charmed, Miss Nishizumi," said shaking her hand, "I am Commandant Noemi Filion of Team Allouette," Miho's team was looking around at our machines with interest. I heard some words like 'cute' to describe the ELC-AMX Bis, "carefully now, that puppy bites," I joked, and turned to Miho, "our teams look forward to facing you in a match,"

"The same goes for us, Noemi-chan, good luck against Pravda, they are a very skilled team," said Miho making a bow, it was then that Commander Wolfe came out and was greeted by them. What a sweetheart. I bet she is a very able commander. We have faced Russian Teams back in Europe, and I wonder if Pravda can give us proper contest?


	8. Chapter 8

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 8: Genghis Khan (Franco-German Schools vs. Pravda Girls High School)**

It was out on the snowy tundra where we were to have our first match in Japan. The air was biting cold, but the wool and leather jackets we were issued helped keep us warm. I was walking alongside Commander Wolfe as we met the leaders of the opposing team, "Is this all you got? This is the finest Europe has to offer?" asked the leader,

Their leader was a young lady named Katyusha whom looked like a miniature version of Gabby. I decided to offer her some words of wisdom, "It is good to have confidence in one's self, but you will find that appearances can be deceiving," I said to the little blond. I was wearing my kepi and my tank goggles over my visor ready for the match.

"Ha! Don't try and lecture me, I'll crush you cheating cows into scrap metal!" Katyusha boasted, I have met some people with a Napoleon Complex, but none like hers. She even has a student named Nonna to act as a pair of shoulders for her to sit on. The judge walked onto the snow, and looked at each of us as the match was ready to begin.

"Welcome all to the First International Sensha-Dou Tournament, tonight's match pits Pravda Girls High School against the Franco-German Schools," said the announcer. We reached our hands out to shake hands. Katyusha pulled hers away. I was not offended by her actions. Gabrielle was there as Claramond and I saw the match judge present.

"This is an Elimination Match, I want a nice clean match...from both of you," said the judge as she left the field.

"Ready, Gabby?" I asked my driver with a light smile, and opening the turret hatch.

"Let's do this," Gabby said with a nod, and she climbed into the turret hatch as that is the only way into this tank

Sabaya was finishing her evening prayers as she is Muslim. She is easily recognizable by the white hijab she wears. I overheard a few words between her and Commandant Rousseau, "May God be with us as we go into battle," She said to her commandant as they shared a two-handed handshake. A true sign of sisterhood among our teams.

We used the forest for cover while our crews got their tanks ready for the match. I took my place in the turret as the commandant and gunner. I applied my tank goggles, and looked through the periscope. The radio was on, and Gabrielle was starting up the engine. It was time for the ELC AMX Bis to make it's debut on the Japanese battlefield.

I saw the flare that began the match, and closed the hatch, "Team Allouette, ready," I said radioing the others,

"Team Aigel, ready at your command, Filion," said Cherie from her radio

"Team Faucon, ready," said Anne-Marie from her tank,

"En avant!" I ordered to them, and the battle had begun. Looking through the commander's periscope, I could see there were at least ten T-34 tanks with both 7.6cm and 8.5cm guns. There was also two heavy tanks, a KV-2 which my teammates nicknamed the 'Chicken Leg', and an IS-2. This is a formidable team, but nothing we can't handle.

We drove down into the battlefield with our tanks in a single file line. When the T-34s were in sight, and radioed the others, "Rousseau, Joffre, break off!" I radioed back feeling the rumble as the Russian guns starting shooting at us, "alright ladies, Pravda is in sight, prepare to move in when we are in retreat," I radioed back to the Germans.

"10-4, Filion," said Claramond on the other end,

"10-4 copy that," said Aurora from her turret radio,

"10-4, over and out," said Lillianna being on the same channel as us,

"Roger that," said Anne-Marie and Cherie in unison and our tanks broke into a wedge, and when our guns were in close range, we started circling the T-34s and started shooting back. Every shell counted, and we had to use our light tank's speed to our advantage. 7.6cm and 8.5cm shells exploded all around, but none of them have hit us.

A huge rumble like a fully-loaded freight train hammered the ground as our tanks broke formation to encircle the team. That was the power of the 15.2cm gun on the KV-2 heavy tank. The shock of the blast could be felt throughout the tank as the shell hit behind me. I must have a guardian angel seeing that massive shell did not hit the turret.

The shock that came from the gun of the IS-2 was enough to rattle our brains, and almost flipped over Team Faucon's tank, "Joffre, are you alright?" I asked radioing the commandant of the tank. It seemed Cherie and her driver were having success against the T-34s as the numbers were dwindling to nearly half the number they started with.

"I am fine, just a little shaken," She radioed back to me in a daze,

"That IS-2 almost hit us, we need cover fire," said Sabaya from her driver's side radio.

Our shots were hitting their tracks or the hull armor. Other shells were disabling guns, and gun pivots. Once there were at four tanks with the two heavy tanks, I decided to give the order, "Alright, ladies, pull back, pull back," I ordered, and our three light tanks turned around and started to retreat. We wanted to give them a sense like they won.

The Germans were readying themselves for action, "Team Grunwald at the ready!" radioed Claramond to her team,

"Team Lobau ready, let's go Blond Bunnies!" Aurora cheered,

"Team Konigsberg, ready and waiting," said Lillianna from her radio

"Gabby! Pull a hard right, and head back to the forest!" I ordered to my driver, she smiled and winked at me,

"You got it!" She cheered, and pulled the tank around and led our teams back to the forest. A heavy 12.0cm shell sped through the air, and hit the turret of the KV-2. The German Indien-Panzers were coming into the battle. Claramond's medium tank fired a 9.0cm shell, and shot the tracks off Katyusha's T-34 while another hit the gun pivot.

When the Germans saw the muzzle breaks of our guns, they moved in for the attack and sprang the trap, "All tanks, forward!" Commander Wolfe ordered

Gabby pulled the tank around, and our three ELC-AMX light tanks went back on the attack, "Looks like we are having chicken tonight!" said Aurora as the 'Blond Bunnies' of Team Lobau went on the attack on the KV-2. With the KV-2 knocked out of the match, the AMX-50 Foch and the 'Jagermeister Panther' were now on the prowl for the IS-2.

"Team Sainte-Martha, moving in and providing cover fire," radioed Bernadette as the Mighty AMX-50 Foch took the field,

"Team Zweihander, advancing on the line, engaging targets," said Commander Braun as the Jagermeister Panther advanced alongside our tank destroyer,

"Keep sustained fire on the heavies, and cover our advance!" I radioed to the 'tank hunters'. The turret on the KV-2 was a juicy target for all matter of shells going at it. Under the constant barrage of Pravda's guns, I advanced my tanks in to distract the IS-2, and turn it's turret away so the tank destroyers can exploit the big distraction.

They followed our orders to the letter, and we had achieved our first victory. The AMX 50 Foch fired a shell into the IS-2s tracks, while the Jagermeister Panther shot a 10.5cm shell to disable the turret's pivot mechanism. The flare went up to signal the end of the match, and we exited our tanks to meet back up with the Pravda Teams.

The tanks that were taken out of the match littered the snow-covered fields. Katyusha looked on the verge of crying, "She won't say it, but I will," said Nonna in a calm and collected manner, "good match, and the best of luck against the other schools, you're going to need it," We shook her hands after the match, and headed back to our tanks.

Our team learned that by working together that anything is possible. We drew inspiration from the military minds of the past, and it helped us gain our first victory. I looked up at the large television screen that showed Pravda had been eliminated. We were moving on to face both Saunders Girls High School, and St. Gloriana Girls High School.


	9. Chapter 9

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 9: In this Moment**

Nothing is going to stop us now. We have earned our first victory against a strong school, but some schools still have their panties in a bunch. That evening after supper, I gathered all of our French and German tank commanders in my room over apple cider to discuss our plan of action for our next opponent, both St. Gloriana and Saunders.

A local die-cast toy company made some models of our tanks as a good luck gift against Japan. These little tanks were the size of Hot Wheels cars and have moving parts like the tracks and turrets, "Thank you all for coming this evening, I have brought you all here to discuss our tactics for our next match," I said laying out the map of the field.

"Here, this time let us the Germans in the first wave like so," I said moving the Indien Panzer models into position on the map, "we will have the Panzers attack in a wedge like we used against Pravda, but this time as they are closing in, you ladies are going to close in around them like so," I moved the tanks from a wedge to a crescent shape.

"What about our scouts and the tank destroyers, Filion?" asked Commander Spear,

"The scouts will be here and here, Rousseau and I will attack the flanks, and Joffre will attack alongside the tank destroyers in the rear, they will not know what hit them," I explained to the commanders, "we worked well together against Pravda, that first victory gave us confidence, now it is time to build on it, and we will win this competition,"

I rolled up the map, and put the toy tanks back in the little cloth pouch they came in, "Let us get some rest now, the match is in 72 hours," I said, we all saluted each other and went our separate ways. I felt now was the time to tell Gabrielle how I feel about her. She has been my loyal driver for years. I have met anyone as beautiful as her.

"Good evening," I said to her seeing her sitting down on the hill, looking up at the stars. Gabby looked over at me, and smiled as I sat down next to her. I sighed trying to build myself up, ' _here goes nothing'_ I thought to myself, "Gabrielle, I have been working with you for a long time...years, and I want to let you know how I feel about you,"

"Don't worry I already know," Gabrielle said with a smile and a wink, and moved closer,

"How did you know?" I asked, not that it really mattered, Gabrielle lightly giggled a cute giggle.

"My nana once told me that if you wait, the one you are looking for will come to you" Gabrielle explained, "so, in a sense, I was waiting for you to come forward to me about your feelings," she placed a gentle hand on mine, "now that you have, I say to you that the feeling is mutual," I put a hand around her, and she put her head on my shoulder.

Her blond hair was so soft as was her clean alabaster skin, "We are already a good team, this bond we share...will make us even better," I said as a whisper into her ear, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was something I always wanted to do for a very long time, "I love you, Gabrielle Rouchet, and I always will," I vowed to her for the first time.

"And for that I love you, Noemi Filion," Gabrielle said back in a hushed tone. She did one better than me, and kissed me on the lips, "and I will always be there for you, in and away from our tank," I stood up, and held my hand out to her. She took it, and I gave her a hand up. Under the full moon light, Gabrielle and I shared our first deep kiss.

"When this is over, I am going to give you everything," I said after the kiss,

"Including a trip to the beach? I am going to hold you to that," Gabby said with a wink, and we headed inside as it was getting cold outside. I felt relieved that Gabrielle feels the same way about me as I feel about her. I stroked her soft, blond hair and her single braid. We went inside hand in hand, and headed back our room on the second level.

I was already for the evening in my baggy black basketball shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Gabrielle came back from changing out of her uniform in a grey spaghetti strap top, and blue soffe shorts. I went up, and laid down with my arms hugging her from behind in a loving embrace, "Big butt," I teased feeling her smooth bum touch my legs.

Gabby lightly giggled, and we soon fell asleep together under the covers. The next morning brought a nice sunny day, "Good morning, Beautiful," I said to Gabrielle, and lightly touching her cheek. Gabrielle smiled up at me as she was waking up. I am a lady of my word, and I let Gabrielle shower first before me. Then we got in our school uniforms.

"Ready to go?" asked Gabby holding a Nike duffle bag. I nodded 'yes' as I was ready with my bag as well.

Our tank had some scuffs from the match against Pravda, but still battle ready. Gabrielle and I decided to go to the pool to swim some laps. It felt good to have some alone time with Gabrielle away from the other tank crews. When it comes to swimsuits, our school does not have a big requirement as long as it is one piece, and competition style.

Neither me nor Gabby swim competitively. We swim for fun, and to keep in shape. I came out of the locker of the local indoor aquatic center in my blue Speedo Vortex Super Pro Back, and holding my old goggles and a grey swimcap. Gabrielle came out in a blue Speedo Aquablade Leaderback swimsuit with her black goggles, and a black swimcap.

When I finished putting on my cap and goggles, I waited on Gabby as she pinned back her hair, and put on her swimcap for the our exercises, "50 laps, freestyle," I said to her with a smile. Gabby pulled down my goggles and placed a kiss on my lips. She smiled at me, and pulled down her goggles. We went underwater, and pushed off the wall.

Thousands of paced strokes, kicks, and one hundred flip-turns later, we were done, "You've still got it, Noemi," said Gabrielle pulling up her goggles,

"So do you, Gabby," I replied, taking off my cap and goggles, we got out of the pool, and headed to the showers to clean up for the day's training with the crews. With our swimsuits wrapped in our towels in our duffle bags, we exited the facility and headed to our tank. There was a big field of rolling hills where our next match will take place.

Our crews used this day to ready the tanks for our match against St. Gloriana and Saunders. We watched a highlight reel of their match against Oarai to know what we are up against, "Hmm...They have heavy armor in those Churchill and Matilida tanks, and they have cruiser tanks, that 17 pounder is going to be troublesome," said Claramond

"Nothing we cannot handle with our guns, don't you think?" I asked, walking up to her holding hands with Gabby. We both saluted the commander of the German Teams. I gave Commander Wolfe a wink to tell her that Gabby and I were a couple. Claramond smiled, saluting me back. It was a very happy moment for both me and the one I love.

"We will be having our match on those rolling hills, that means we can use our tactics to our advantage," noted Claramond, winking at me back.

"All the schools here have very formidable tanks, we best be prepared, Wolfe," I said saluting Commander Wolfe. Claramond saluted back with a light smile, and we went to our tanks to roam around the forest trails to keep our machines in running order. When we face St. Gloriana and Saunders, it will be the Germans who will be first into action.


	10. Chapter 10

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 10: French Iron and German Steel**

I look now, and see the beautiful relationship between Noemi and Gabrielle, but now it is time to get back to business. I suppose many of you are wondering where we get our tanks from, and why there are tanks from the 1950s on a match filled with Second World War tanks? Well, there is a meaning behind this. It is called the 'Renault Rule'.

My name is Aurora Ehrenreich. I am the commander of Team Lobau, the 'Blond Bunnies', and I am here to give you all a history lesson that is unlike anything you will have read in a book. You might think that many of the tanks that you see on the European match fields were all prototypes that never left the blueprints. That is actually not true.

The 'Renault Rule' states that tanks used in competition must be from between the years 1939 and 1960, and must fall within the classification of light, medium, and heavy tanks. Tank destroyers are allowed as long as the gun caliber is not above 13cm. A lot of countries benefit from the rule including France, Sweden, Hungary, and Switzerland.

When France fell to the Nazis in 1940, tank production in France grounded to a halt. Any tanks the French did have on the battlefield were no match for the Panzer Divisions. When the invitation was sent to the French schools that they were required to use Renault R35s and Somua S35s, the French outright refused and brought their own tanks.

On our end, we used the old rule to our advantage as well. Every team out there knows about German Tanks from the Second World War. We decided to take a tank that was supposedly cancelled before any prototypes were made. Fortunately, that was a cover-up by the German Army, and there are now ten Indien-Panzer teams at our school.

When it comes to matches on the European continent, the light and medium tanks are the kings of the battlefield, In France, you see tanks like the ELC-AMX Bis, AMX-13/75, and Bat.-Châtillon 25t AP. In Germany, tanks such as the VK 30.02DB and, of course, the Indien-Panzer are the prominent tanks on the match fields. Our crews love their tanks.

I went up to Commandant Filion while she was cleaning the barrel of the main gun, "Excited to be first into battle?" she asked with a hand on her hip,

"Oh yes, very much so," I replied, and looked at teams talking and laughing amongst each other, especially on my team. They are a fun bunch of girls, and have been so since I became their commander two years ago, "we have trained for our entire time in school for moments such as these," I said with a light smile, "let us not disappoint,"

"With your tanks, you won't disappoint," said Gabrielle Rouchet, Commandant Filion's driver, "your tanks were key in our win against Pravda if anything, Saunders and St. Gloriana would want to either use their light tanks to spearhead an assault or use their heavy tanks as a strong first strike, either way you know we have your back in this,"

"Either way, we must be prepared for anything they will throw at us," I replied back with a smile and friendly salute, and went to see to my crew. They were repainting the symbol on the sides of the turret, and maintaining the tracks and the gun. I went into the turret to check the turret to see if anything got stuck in the revolving mechanism.

"Alright, turret is moving, watch your heads now, ladies," I warned the team, and swung the tank's turret around to see if anything like shrapnel was blocking up the turret traverse. It seemed everything was ready for the match tomorrow, "everything is looking good, good work Blond Bunnies, come now let us get a spot of lunch," I suggested.

My team works hard on and off the tank from exercises to keep in shape to helping our tank run as sweet as butter cookies. Speaking of that, our General-Dean had sent us some EPAs for the week, Menu Type I and IIs which included Lentil Stew with Sausages and Cevapcicci as the main courses. The Lentil Stew is one of my personal favorites.

One of the French teams came to join us for lunch, it was Team Aigel. I decided to make conversation with them, "So I heard when you first got your invitation to compete in Japan, they were requiring you to use Renault R35s and Somua S35s?" I asked, eating a spoonful of lentil stew and cut-up sausage. The commandant nodded lightly to me.

"It was not us, it was the French Committee of Armored Sporting, they fervently refused to use those tanks," said Sabaya Masawi, the French-Algerian,

"That is why we have the tanks we are using, I must say that the 9.0cm gun on your Indien-Panzers packs a real big punch," said Commandant Rousseau, Monika Leben and Anna Madsen made a fist-pound in response. Cherie chuckled, "have you noticed our tanks have earned nicknames, they are now calling the ELC-AMX Bis 'The Green Ghost',"

"You should keep that one, I remember the semi-finals match from last year when we last faced you, trying to hit an ELC-AMX is like trying to swat a fly, good times, good times," Madsen commented, "that modified Jagdpanther from Team Zweihander, you know? The Jagermeister Panther? The teams at Saunders are calling it 'The Super Cat',"

"I heard that one too," said Esmeralda De Maurier whom happened to be walking by, and taking off her kepi after a long day of preparing the tank destroyer for the match, "the girls at St. Gloriana must have seen our match against Pravda on the television, they are nicknaming our AMX 50 Foch 'The Elephant Gun', well, it kind of looks like one,"

"So which country has the most formidable tanks, at least from your experience?" asked Audrey Belmont, one of the crew members of the tank destroyer team, Team St. Martha. A well-named team in my opinion. I think that AMX 50 Foch could probably slay a dragon or two. I lightly sighed with a smile. It is a shame they are not competing.

"I would have to say the Swedish, you do not want to be on the receiving end of an Emil 1951 or a Strv. Lansen, I have seen those tanks eat King Tiger and Panther tanks like butter cookies," I replied, "they love to play in the snow, speaking of that, Pravda has started calling our Indien-Panzers 'Akela', and our crews are called the 'Wolf Pack',"

"Our dean tried to convince the Swedish to bring their tanks over to Japan, they turned us down because the competition is in full swing," said Monika, "on the bright side, they said they would like to compete next year if they get invited by the Japanese," Monika was watching a match on the television between St. Gloriana and BC Freedom.

"Like Team Gripen? Oh yes they will," said Cherie, "I have seen them give the Russians a run for their money, they will send a team like Pravda crying to their mothers,"

Team Gripen is a team from the Gustavus Adolphus School of Armored Combat in Stockholm. They are the premier armored sporting power in Scandinavia. Led by their overall commander Andora Magnusson, she commands four Emil 1951 heavy tanks and four Strv. Lansen light tanks. She is blond-haired and blue-eyed, and very skilled.

Commander Wolf and I have faced her in the past. She is known as the 'Smiling She-Wolf' because she is happy to welcome any challenger on the match field. Her teams are the three time All-European Continental champions. If she beats you, she would give a handshake and a pat on the shoulder and say 'You did well, hope to see you next year'

We have the guns, and we have the skills to be great. With Commandant Filion and Commander Wolfe leading us, I am sure of myself that my crew and I will win with the French for glory to both our schools, "You are our commander," said Anna putting a hand on my shoulder as I looked at our tank, "we are the Blond Bunnies, we can do this,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 11: Hannibal (Franco-German Schools vs. St. Gloriana Girls High School and Saunders University High School)**

It was a nice sunny day. The fields and rolling hills welcomed the coming of spring. When the match flare went up, the silence was broken by the sounds of tanks. Our Indien-Panzers stayed in a bow formation. We are the first line of attack, "I see something coming up the hill...it is a scout tank, a Crusader," radioed in Commander Wolf to us.

"We have a shot, Commander Wolf, Madsen, Shultz take the shot when you are ready, make sure they are in sight of the main gun," radioed Anna from the turret, and a 9.0cm shot hit the cruiser tank in the front of the tracks, and flipped it on it's side. Commander Wolf gave us the order to hold our position. This is another 'wipe-out' match.

"Nice shooting, Bunnies!" I cheered in the turret, and we got our orders from Wolf, "alright, we take it slow in the advance, once we take the high ground we will have the momentum of this match," I gave Monika a nudge in the back to signal for her to advance on the hill. Commander Wolf was the middle tank. Spear and I guarded the flanks.

I looked through the viewport, and saw another Crusader advancing on us, but this tank was not coming alone. There was a Churchill and a Matilda II, "Main vanguard is approaching, let's go Wolf Pack!" radioed Commander Wolf, and her crew made a shot at the Crusader which nearly missed the road wheels, and it fired back at the turret.

The shell bounced off the turret, barely making a scratch. A shell from Commander Spear's tank hit the front of the tank between the hull and the turret, "Good shot, Spear," I radioed back, until the Matilda decided to pick our tank as a target. There was no penetration, but it did shake the turret a bit. A shell from Wolf's tank hit the gun pivot.

"Still no sign of the flag tank though," said Commander Spear, and we surrounded the Churchill tank and put three shells effectively took the Churchill out of the match. My shell hit the tracks, Lillianna's hit the hull, and Claramond's hit the turret. We saw the white flag come out of the tank, "Wolf, Ehrenreich, Saunders team is coming in fast,"

A shell flew in from the distance, and hit the viewport of my tank on the turret. The shockwave from the shell shook the turret like an earthquake, "Looks like they saying hello," I radioed back to Commander Wolf after picking my self back up, and my crew were back into battle stations. I had to rely on the gunner's sight to get a closer view.

"Let us move in, and engage them, Ehrenreich, Spear, guard my flanks and I will inform the French and the tank destroyers to advance and flank them," Commander Wolf ordered as we advanced on the hill to take on the Saunders vanguard. The Saunders tanks were mostly Sherman tanks guarding the flag tank in a wedge-style formation.

"Firefly, Firefly, angle your armor, Wolf!" I radioed to Commander Wolf as Anna and Melissa were loading a shell into the breech. As we had planned, we broke off from our bow-formation and began to surround the Saunders tanks. Our first shell disabled the suspension on a Sherman medium tank, and effectively taking it out of this match.

"Break off and surround them, we will distract them until the French and the tank destroyers arrive," said Commander Wolf, radioing our orders. The plan was to trap the Sherman tanks in so they would have very little room to move around, and if they try they will meet our 9.0cm guns. Gaius Terentius Varro would be turning in his grave.

That Sherman Firefly was not going down without a fight. The 7.6cm gun almost hit the gun pivot Commander Spear's tank, and hit the front of the hull of my tank nearly missing the machine gun port. My crew were shaken by the shock of the shell, but they regained their composure and took a Sherman tank out of the match in retaliation.

With our tanks acting as the first wave on Saunders, the French and the Tank Destroyer teams attacked the Saunders Tanks from the rear just in time. Our 'Blond Bunnies' cheered as the ELC-AMX Bis light tanks were running amuck in the Saunders armored formation. From the thunder of guns to the rumble of engines, we secured our victory.

Commandant Filion's tank rushed in, and fired a shell into the lower armor of one of the few Sherman tanks still standing up to fight while the mighty AMX 50 Foch and the 'Jagermeister Panther' offered fire support taking out four more Sherman tanks hitting the tracks or the weak rear armor. White flags soon emerged from the defeated tanks.

The AMX 50 Foch commanded by Commandant Peneaux of Team St. Martha was the equalizer on our combined teams. The 12.0cm gun and the heavy frontal armor held steadfast against an onslaught of Sherman tanks. By the end of the match, there were many wrecks of Sherman tanks and British tanks littered across the rolling green hills.

Commandant Peneaux and Commandant Filion went to meet with the leaders of St. Gloriana and Saunders. The head commander of the Saunders teams was a young blond named Kay whom resembled Noemi's driver, "You ladies know how to put up a fight, those are some of the meanest tanks I have ever seen," said Kay enthusiastically to us.

"Hannibal would be proud to see his tactics in a sporting match, no?" said Commandant Peneaux tapping the front armor plating of her tank destroyer like a faithful hunting returning a pheasant to the hunter. We shared handshakes with each other. Kay is an energetic type of commander. A good quality to have under the high pressure of battle.

"With tanks like yours? Even if it was a capture the flag match, I would want to see what you ladies are made of," Kay replied, the other commander was Darjeeling whom I had the chance to meet and shake hands with. Judging by the way she speaks in riddles and quotes, I wonder if she has aspirations to be a poet? She might be good at that.

"As one might say, it is not the size of the dog in the fight, it is the size of the fight in the dog," said Darjeeling sipping at her tea, "Godspeed out there, ladies," Darjeeling is right. There are some very skilled teams here in Japan. Yet I feel our skills will soon be put to the test. I shook Darjeeling's and Orange Pekoe's hands for a very good match.

"We know you ladies will be facing Ooarai and Kuromorimine, you give 'em hell, ladies!" Kay cheered to us. We used our Katzchen to help Saunders and St. Gloriana clear the area of their tanks and helped them back to their base ships. Some tanks had been turned on their sides while others had their tracks blown off or had damage to the turrets.

As we expected, our final match is the most challenging. I feel my team are more than up to it. There was damage to the turret and the hull of our Indien-Panzer from that Sherman Firefly. They are battle scars for a tough and resilient tank with an equally tough crew under my command. I am proud to be the commander of the 'Blond Bunnies'.

There were hugs going all around between us and the French. We were that much closer to winning this competition. There was still one more mountain left for us to climb. For now, I needed my team to be rested and well informed for what we might be up against. If it is Kuromorimine, that will mean we are facing our own kind, German tanks.

The thing is between us Germans and the French is that we have faced these kinds of tanks before in European armored sporting matches, and we know the ins and outs of these tanks. We know their strengths and weaknesses. Our knowledge is going to be a key factor against Ooarai and Kuromorimine. We work very well together. We can win.


	12. Chapter 12

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 12: Caroling in a Katzchen (Holiday Special)**

We are far from home. It does not mean we cannot celebrate the holidays. We received gifts and cards from our parents back home in France and Germany. My parents sent me a package of vanilla sable cookies to share with my friends, and a Christmas card. They miss me, and I miss them too. I am excited to have them meet Gabrielle.

My parents had known about me since I came out to them. They accepted me for who I am and what I am. They said 'It doesn't matter who you are or who you love, you are still our daughter and we love you all the same'. Those words from my parents touched me, and helped me in finding Gabrielle. She has a special place in my heart.

Our tanks were assembled in a half-circle around a Christmas tree. There were red bows on the frontal armor of all our tanks. Christmas lights, wreathes and holly all decorated the turrets and guns of our tanks. This is the happiest time of the year, and we wanted to share it with the teams we were competing against in armored sporting.

"I have an idea," said Gabrielle, "let's go caroling around the other schools, this is supposed to be a wonderful time of the year, so let's share it with the other teams," everyone seemed to be in agreement with my driver. Just then, two Katzchen came with Christmas wreathes in front and dressed in Christmas lights and other decorations.

"I am happy you brought that up, we were thinking about that as well," said Clarisse Lebeaux, the driver for Team Faucon,

"Our dean General Von Moltke gave us another Katzchen for such an occasion, Merry Christmas," said Monika Leben, the driver of Team Lobau, the 'Blond Bunnies'

We all got into the APCs, and we were driven to the schools to spread the Christmas cheer. Our first stop was Pravda. We stopped the Katzchen in front of the school, and set up a small Christmas tree as our centerpiece. We all had our music for caroling, and chose some traditional carols from our part of Europe. I just hope we know how to sing.

 **Hark the herald angels sing**  
 **"Glory to the newborn King!**  
 **Peace on earth and mercy mild**  
 **God and sinners reconciled"**  
 **Joyful, all ye nations rise**  
 **Join the triumph of the skies**  
 **With the angelic host proclaim:**  
 **"Christ is born in Bethlehem"**  
 **Hark! The herald angels sing**  
 **"Glory to the newborn King!"**

 **Christ by highest heav'n adored**  
 **Christ the everlasting Lord!**  
 **Late in time behold Him come**  
 **Offspring of a Virgin's womb**  
 **Veiled in flesh the Godhead see**  
 **Hail the incarnate Deity**  
 **Pleased as man with man to dwell**  
 **Jesus, our Emmanuel**  
 **Hark! The herald angels sing**  
 **"Glory to the newborn King!"**

 **Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!**  
 **Hail the Son of Righteousness!**  
 **Light and life to all He brings**  
 **Ris'n with healing in His wings**  
 **Mild He lays His glory by**  
 **Born that man no more may die**  
 **Born to raise the sons of earth**  
 **Born to give them second birth**  
 **Hark! The herald angels sing**  
 **"Glory to the newborn King!"**

Just then, I saw Katyusha and Nonna come out of the school to greet us. Katyusha had her hands on her little hips, and looked up at the members of both our teams. She approached me and Commander Wolfe, "I came here to say...I am sorry, I am sorry I called you all names, you ladies are skilled tankers, good luck against Kuromorimine,"

"Merci," I replied, and Claramond and I finally shared a handshake with Katyusha and Nonna. We accepted her apology, "you know, if you want to keep in touch with us, we can make plans to have your team come to Europe to see how we do armored sporting," I saw Katyusha smile for the first time since we got here. I think she will like Europe.

Our next stop on our caroling trip was St. Gloriana Girls High School. This time the Germans chose the music. We used solar generators which were charged throughout the day to give power to the Christmas lights decorating the Katzchens. The Germans chose a personal favorite of mine from when I sang in a children's choir as a girl in church.

 **O come all ye faithful joyful and triumphant**  
 **Oh come ye O come ye to Bethlehem;**  
 **come and behold him born the King of angels;**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.**

 **God of God light of light**  
 **Lo, He not the virgin's womb;**  
 **Very God begotten not created:**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **O come let us adore Him, Christ The Lord.**

 **Sing choirs of angels sing in exultation**  
 **Sing all ye citizens of heaven above;**  
 **Glory to God in the highest:**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **O come, let us adore Him, Christ The Lord**

 **See how the shepherds summoned to his cradle,**  
 **leaving their flocks, draw nigh with lowly fear**  
 **we too will thither hend our joyful footsteps;**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **Oh come let us adore Him,**  
 **O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord.**

"You French and Germans really know how to spread the Christmas Spirit," said Darjeeling sipping her tea, and coming out to meet us in the snow with Assam and Orange Pekoe. We gave them sweets ranging from Bûche de Noël to sable cookies to have with their tea. We laughed, and talked and shared our hot chocolate rations with them.

Everyone on our teams are special, but one that stands out is Sabaya. She is Muslim, but she still celebrates with us none the less. Assam noticed her among the members of my team, "How come you are celebrating this holiday? You are a Muslim are you not?" Assam asked, Sabaya lightly chuckled at her. Out of all of us, Sabaya is the maverick.

"Oui, I am Muslim, but I don't let that stop me from spending time with my friends," Sabaya replied with a smile, "when people tell you that you cannot do something, you do it because you enjoy it, my parents did not approve me going into armored sporting, I went anyway, they excommunicated me, but I got motivation from my grandfather,"

"My grandfather fought alongside the French at El Alamein, and it was him that motivated me to become a tank driver," Sabaya concluded to Assam,

"Your grandfather must have been a brave man," said Assam

'Oui, oui he was," Sabaya replied, before she came to Japan. Sabaya went to her grandfather's grave, and asked for him and Allah to give her strength and guidance. Sabaya is no different from anyone else here. She talks, she laughs, and she competes as well as everyone on the teams. Cherie came over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Our last stop on our evening of caroling was Ooarai Girls High School after sharing a few cups with the St. Gloriana crews. We are going to face Ooarai and Kuromorimine in a few days. It gave us more time to prepare, and repair anything on our machines. For now, it was all about enjoying the good times and cheer that comes with Christmas.

 **Ding Dong Merrily On High**  
 **The Christmas bells are ringing**  
 **Ding Dong joyously reply**  
 **The angels all a'singing**  
 **Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**

 **Ding Dong carol all the bells**  
 **Ring out the Christmas story**  
 **Ding Dong sound the good noels**  
 **G-d's son has come in glory**  
 **Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**

 **Ding Dong Merrily On High**  
 **The Christmas bells are ringing**  
 **Ding Dong joyously reply**  
 **The angels all a'singing**  
 **Gloria, Hosana In Excelsis**

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Miho. They bowed to us, and we bowed back. We talked, laughed and shared moments of past competitions and Christmas memories with apple cider, biscuits, and cookies. It brings me joy to see their spirits so bright, and cheerful. Miho looks like an experienced commander, but so are Claramond and I.

"It is Christmas after all, it is a time to be happy and look forward to the coming year," said Commander Wolfe with a friendly German smile, I laughed, and gave Gabrielle a light kiss on the cheek with my arm around her shoulder. Tomorrow is another day, but still it felt nice to meet and interact with the other teams away from the field for once.


	13. Chapter 13

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 13: The Warrior's Code Part 1 (Oarai High School and Kuromorimine vs. The Franco-German Schools)**

The ways of the Japanese Sensha-Dou League are not the ways of the world. This was our time. All our battles have led to this. We will make our voices heard by the roar of our guns, and make our schools proud with our skill on the field. Some of the media covering this match have dubbed it 'The greatest match in the history of tankery'.

Our deans spoke to us with an AMX-56 Leclerc and a Leopard 2A7+ main battle tank, "You have all made it this far, ladies, we are all very proud of you and you have all done your schools proud, good luck out there," said General Von Moltke with translation provided by our dean. As our deans left us to our business, we looked at each other.

We gathered in for a prayer before battle with Commander Wolfe leading the prayer, "Heavenly Feather, we thank you for this glorious day, we ask for your strength and guidance as we take the field of battle, we know that is within your will that we made it from France and Germany here to Japan, we ask all this in your name, Amen,"

"Amen," we all said in unison, and then it was my turn with a nod from Commander Wolfe,

"Nothing is difficult!" I belted out to those gathered,

"Everything is a challenge," They all replied back in perfect unison

"Through adversity!" called out Gabrielle,

"To the battlefield," They all replied back,

"To the last tank, to the last gun, to the last shell, to the last crew member, to the bitter end, we fight!" I belted out,

"We fight! We fight! We fight! We fight! Huah!" They all blasted together to psyche each other up, and everyone on our teams raised a fist to the sky with pride. With our hearts in high spirits and got a kiss on the cheek from Gabby, we marched onto the field to meet with the leaders of the other teams. We bowed, and shook hands with them.

As we shook hands, I formulated a battle plan, "Good luck," said Miss Nishizumi, I smiled back and went back to my tank after the other commandants did the same. These crews from Oarai decorate their tanks the same way some Americans do their cars. I feel this is going to be an interesting match if our plan of attack will work against them.

"Did you see the paintwork on that StuG III? We could hit that a mile away," said Audrey.

"Be careful, that gun can hit us from that same distance," warned Esmeralda just as our ammunition came for the match. Our crews began loading them into our vehicles while our Katzchen remained on standby in case of repairs or injuries. Esmeralda fluffed back her wavy black hair, and turned to me, "What is our battle plan, Commandant?'

"I have talked it over with Commander Wolfe, we will set up an ambush," I explained to our crews,

"Here," I said pulling up a map of the battlefield where our match was to take place, "there is a narrow passage way here in a valley, we are going to have the tank destroyer units use the rocks for cover, and attack them as they go through the valley, be careful though, Oarai is said to be unpredictable, we must do the same." I explained to them.

"They will expect us to send scouts, they will know our ELCs have speed and firepower, but no armor," Sabaya pointed out, and she had a good point to make.

"And they have a Maus on the Kuromorimine Team, the biggest whopping target I have ever seen," said Commander Spear, "many European Armies would send there knights into battle first as it is traditional, if we set up an ambush, we should attack their heavies from the rear and take out their heavy fire support, they will be vulnerable,"

"If you want to take down a giant, you have to aim for the tendons, for the Maus, we must make every shot count, aim for the road wheels, the tracks, and the gun pivot," said Commander Ehrenreich, "King Tigers, Tigers, and Panthers, leave them to us, the problem is once we attack that passage way, there is no turning back," she warned us.

"True, we are making a gamble with this ambush," said Commander Wolfe, "we will have the tank destroyers fire the first shots, we have to cause confusion, and use our next shells in a five-pronged attack on the Maus to take out the support, once that Maus is out of the match, we can focus on the others, the point is to make them all panic,"

"Another thing we must do to make this work, we have to be accurate and fire on the run," Commander Wolfe explained with a smile and wink to me.

"And if all else fails," said Commandant Joffre, "we will call on 'Tarasque' for support," she joked, 'Tarasque' is the nickname for the Char 50t B, a formidable heavy tank,

"Then we get the Lowe, but we play by our rules, we are causing enough controversy with our tanks," said Commander Braun, our teammates chuckled at the thought of it. I watched as the tank destroyers got into positions as planned. The AMX-50 Foch was on the right, and the Jagermeister Panther was on the left using the boulders for cover.

The green color of our tanks provided us with enough cover to blend in with the surrounding bushes. The Germans painted their paints to match the boulders around them, setting up what they called the 'Meat Grinder' with five guns acting as the 'blades' to take out the Maus. I soon heard a rumble, and saw dust clouds from off in the distance.

We had planned everything from the amount of distance between the bushes and the guns to all our positions for the attack. I closed my eyes, and imagined the battle to come. We are gambling three light tanks, three medium tanks, and two tank destroyers, "It is Kuromorimine, they are coming in a 'V'-formation," whispered Commander Spear,

"We need to get them in the bottleneck," said Commander Ehrenreich in a hush from her radio, "alright, there...I see the Maus at the center,"

"Easy now, aim carefully, remember aim for the Achilles Heels," said Commander Wolfe, I was in communications with her channel to make sure this works.

I could hear Gabrielle keeping her breathing slow and relaxed with her foot on the accelerator, ready to attack when Oarai comes into play. I saw no sign of their tanks. The Germans were watching out for Kuromorimine. Our ladies were watching out for Oarai. There are two ways into this valley, one is on the open ground Kuromorimine is using.

The other is up on the hill going down into the valley. I suspect Oarai is going to try, and surprise us by attacking from the hill. "Wolfe, once the Maus is taken care of, I will lead the tank destroyers plus me and Commandant Rousseau will attack the hill, you go in, and we go up, I suspect a trap has been set on us too," I explained to Claramond.

"Alright, good to see you keeping your eyes open for us," said Claramond thankfully,

"Commander Wolfe, we have a target locked on the gun pivot," said Commander Ehrenreich,

"Same with us for the tracks," radioed Commander Spear

"We are locked on the road wheels," said Commandant Peneaux radioing Claramond and I from the two tank destroyer units. I gave a slow breath as I nodded to Gabrielle to be ready to move once the Germans start. I looked through the viewport of the turret, and it was just as I had suspected. I saw something small moving up on the valley hill.

I saw a small bit of a track and a road wheel as a rock fell from the hill. I did not want to give my position away just yet. The tension was palpable in the turret. With their targets locked and the Maus lumbering into the valley. We finally gave the order to our crews, and the final battle had begun with a single word to set off our ambush, "Fire!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Chapter 14: The Warrior's Code Part 2 (Oarai High School and Kuromorimine vs. The Franco-German Schools)**

The final match has begun with Commander Wolfe attacking all the Maus's weak points, and immobilizing it. They went into the valley, and attacked Kuromorimine from the rear. As the tank destroyers fired their shots into the Maus, they went with our newly-formed plan to snuff out the trap up on the hills, but something did not sit well with me.

Like charging cavalry flanking unsuspecting infantry, the tanks of Kuromorimine did not have enough time to react and those the Germans plowed through them. With Commandant Rousseau, Peneaux and Braun advancing up the with me, we were met by resistance in the form of an M3 Lee, a Type 89 Otsu, and a Hetzer tank hunter.

Commandant Rousseau hit the underbelly of the Lee tank while I handled the Type 89, and Peneaux disposed of the Hetzer. On the German side, I watched as the two King Tigers, two Panthers, and the Tiger drew a line in the sand and started hitting back at Commander Wolfe's three Indien-Panzers, and Commandant Joffre's ELC-AMX Bis.

"I don't like this," radioed Commander Braun,

"I agree, something is not right," replied Bernadette from her AMX-50 Foch.

Our fears were realized when a 8.8cm high-velocity shell hit the tracks and damaged the road wheels of her Jagermeister Panther, "God Almighty!" Elsa blasted as her tank destroyer was immobilized, "our tracks have been damaged and I cannot move, we are out of the match!" she radioed to me and my teammates. it was now up to us.

"You helped take down a Maus, you deserve credit," I radioed back, and saw a StuG III, a Chi-Nu Kai, and a Tiger P attacking our position on the hills. Commandant Peneaux swung the 'Elephant Gun' around as to not expose her weak side and rear armor, "Let's get them, Peneaux, we fight!" I radioed to Team Ste. Martha as we fought back.

A 7.5cm shell bounced off the 180mm frontal armor of her tank hunter, "Oh no, you did NOT just shoot that at me!" Commandant Peneaux blasted, and hit back hitting the Chi-Nu Kai in the turret. I tapped Gabby on the back to signal for more speed as we charged the bright red StuG III and the Tiger P. We can move faster than their turrets.

A 9.0cm shell from Commandant Rousseau's tank took out the StuG III hitting the lower plate while we dealt with the Tiger P, "Filion, we need help!" radioed Aurora

"We are coming for you, what is happening in the valley?" asked Cherie from her tank's radio,

"Kuromorimine is circling us in, and we are running out of ammunition, Spear and Ehrenreich are out of the match, Commandant Joffre is out to, please we need help!" Commander Wolfe said in distress. Each of our tanks had around a quarter of our magazine left for this. We rushed in as fast we could to aid our teammates in the valley.

From four hundred yards away, we started hitting back and advanced on their flanks. a 12cm shell hit the rear of one of the two King Tiger tanks while Commandant Rousseau and I teamed up with two 9.0cm shells into the rear and the tracks of the second King Tiger, "Hard left!" I ordered to Gabby as we narrowly evaded a 7.5cm shell.

We shot back, and hit the Panther in the gun pivot, and Cherie put in a second shell to immobilize the Panther's turret. Commandant Peneaux finished off the other Panther with one shot from her 12.0cm gun, "I am down to my last shell, I will make this one count," radioed Commander Wolfe, and with that shell she took out the mighty Tiger.

A white flag came out of the turret hatch of the Tiger tank, and a flare signaled the end of the match, "We won! We won!" Gabrielle cheered,

We got out of our tank, and cheered. I hugged Gabrielle, lifting her up and spinning her around in my arms. The teams of Oarai and Kuromorimine came out of their tanks, and approached us. They bowed for a good match, and we bowed back. We saluted them, and shook their hands, "You are all very skilled in tankery," said Miho kindly to us.

"You ladies almost had us in the end," said Aurora with a chuckle, and Miho giggled back. What a sweetheart she is. Her older sister seems to be the opposite, but I have never seen a more calculating commander or anyone with such a passion for the sport as Maho Nishizumi. Claramond and I went up to her to congradulate her for the match.

"That was a good match, you came at just the right time to save your teammate," said Maho, the commander of Kuromorimine reminds me of Commander Wolfe. At least Commander Wolfe can smile, "is your for our teams to come to Europe still open?" she asked, we looked at each other and nodded a single agreeing nod, and turned to her.

"Of course," Claramond replied in agreement, "we will show you a good time in Germany," she promised to her,

"The same goes for us in France," I stated as we bowed to her, and joined in the celebration with our teams. This was the first time that European Teams have competed in Japan, and it was also our first International Title. We had received two trophies for our triumph. The German trophy is now in Munich, and the French trophy is in Boulogne.

In Miho and her teammates, we found new friends. We had earned the respect of the Japanese teams, one battle at a time. It goes to show that it is not the tank or the gun that determines the outcome of a match, but the skill of the crew. The competition was over now, and our teams had time to rest. As promised, I took Gabrielle to the beach.

Our teams went their separate ways. Some went to go back to visit their family, and others were enjoying what Japan had to offer for vacation. It warms my heart that this was all over now just as the sun warmed my skin, "Hey you, come and catch me!" Gabrielle cheered splashing about in the water in a blue bikini, while I wore a white bikini.

"Oh I am coming to get you!" I laughed, and run into the water to join her.

We splashed around, and dived under the waves. The beaches in Japan are so beautiful, just like the ones in Marseilles when they are not crowded in the summer with tourists. I caught Gabby and hugged from behind, "Got you," I smirked, she turned around and kissed me on the lips as a reward of sorts. We went back to shore soon after.

My phone buzzed as I got a message from our dean, "Hmmm...it looks like our dean wants us to train the new recruits when we get back from vacation," I said, looking over at Gabrielle whom seemed to have gotten the same message. I smiled at the thought of trying out something new. Claramond and her crews were getting new tanks as well.

The Leclerc Girls Academy received AMX AC Mle. 48 tank destroyers to go with the AMX 50 Foch, "With the Russians steamrolling everyone they face, I am not surprised we are getting upgrades as well," Gabrielle said summarizing the new email. When we get back to the school, like it will be business as usual with our light tank with a big heart.

"Looks like we are getting some new students," I replied looking at my phone, "I heard the Germans are sticking to the Indien-Panzer, good for them,"

"This will be great, the ELC-AMX is a good platform to learn from in armored sporting," Gabrielle said, I always love her confidence. We are now going from tank crew to teachers for the school's newcomers. We are not used to this kind of thing, but I think our experience in Japan can help us as mentors. This will be new for me and Gabrielle.

When we came back to France, we were heroes among the student body. Now we have a new tank to work with, and new challenges to overcome. We introduced ourselves to the new recruits to this school of armored sporting. After salutes and handshakes with the newest tank crew member, I nodded in approval, "Now then, let us go to work,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Girls Und Panzer: Euro League**

 **Bonus Chapter: Creativity (Tank Nicknames)**

Hello everyone. This is Gabby from Team Allouette. I am here to discuss the lighter side of armored sporting here in Europe. Since the sport has become very popular for the past two decades, lots of training schools have popped up all over. Since then, the popular tanks have been loved by their crews, and earned some nicknames. Here are a few.

 **French Tanks:**

ELC-AMX Bis: 'Asterix' (French nickname), 'The Green Ghost' (By St. Gloriana Girls Academy)

AMX M4 Mle. 51: 'Tarasque' (Famous French dragon)

AMX 50 Foch: 'Le Marteau' ('The Hammer'), 'The Elephant Gun' (by Saunders and St. Gloriana Girls Academy)

Bat-Chat 25t AP: 'Le Blaireau' ('The Badger')

AMX CDA 105: 'La Lionne' ('The Lioness')

 **German Tanks:**

Indien-Panzer: 'Shere Khan' (by the British), 'Akela' (by Pravda, a group of Indien-Panzers is called a 'Wolfpack')

VK 30.02 (D): 'Der Krieger' ('The Warrior')

Panther II: 'Pussycat' (German nickname), 'Bagheera' (by the British)

Jagdpanther (with a 10.5cm gun): 'Jagermeister Panther' (Hunt-master Panther), 'Super Cat' (by Saunders Girls Academy)

Waffentrager auf. E-100: 'Siegfried'

 **British Tanks:**

Centurion MkII: 'The Queen'

A34 Comet: 'Supernaut'

FV4101 Charioteer: 'Ben Hur' (By the French) 'Spartacus' (by the Germans)

Tortoise: S.A.S (Slow and Steady)

 **Sweden (The only team that specializes in the use of one tank):**

EMIL 1: 'The White Wolf' (by the Russians), 'The Griffon' (Swedish nickname)

 **Russia:**

T-44: 'Ulan' ('Lancer')

T-54/55: 'Bogatyr' ('Russian Knight')

SU-101: 'Gepard' ('Cheetah')

SU-122-44: 'Yastreb' ('Hawk')

SU-122-54: 54: 'Bars' ('Leopard')


End file.
